User talk:Bejjinks
Hi Bejjinks -- we are excited to have Color Sorting as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hub= Hi -- thanks for pointing out the mistake with the hub. I've switched it -- Color is now part of the Science hub. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help! -- Danny (talk) 23:05, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for your prompt action resolving the issue.--Bejjinks 03:26, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Caption for random images and more questions * We can use a Caption inside the Image frame, if the image would have the Color name as first text, instead the Summary . Currently it is not usable, see badly example. * Series of random images on main page is not good idea. Often would see the same image. It's not real random, and not good for fast page loading (cache can't handle randoms). That's why I have only one image inserted. Ok? * How can I find the hexcode for a color? For example Caribic has 35 of such colors http://www.colorhunter.com/tag/caribic/. What would be the right for Caribic? * How can I find the Priority of color to add some on the Hexidecimal Chart? Or should list there only the main colors? --HenryNe 21:12, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :* We can use a Caption inside the Image frame ... Use the name of the color. Otherwise, I leave it to your discretion. :* Series of random images on main page ... Okay but use the pictures such as the pictures of a dove or a flower. The point of the images on the front is to make the page more interesting. Using the squares of color is a little boring. :* How can I find the hexcode for a color? ... Caribic is not a color. It is a palette. We are not interested in palettes. But to find the hexidecimal code: look at the pictures and the justification for a color and than using Gimp or some other art program, try different hexidecimal codes till you find one that matches the pictures and the justification. For example, if you look at the pictures for the color Caribbean, it is obvious that the color of the water off the Caribbean is typically a light blue green. It's hexcode should produce a color that is a light blue green. Also please choose more reliable sources for you colors. www.colorhunter.com is not a reliable source for colors. Some reliable sources include Wikipedia, http://chir.ag/phernalia/name-that-color/, and http://web.njit.edu/~kevin/rgb.txt.html. Even then please read http://color.wikia.com/wiki/Color_Sorting_Policies before creating new articles. :* How can I find the Priority of color ... I would prefer that you leave priorities to the professionals to determine. Just use the talk page to tell us what hexcodes you chose and we'll determine the priority. Priorities are determined in such a way to keep an even distribution throughout the color range. It is difficult to explain the math involved but the highest priorities are those hexcodes that only use "FF" or "00", The next priorities are those that use "7F" as well. The next highest priorites use "AA" or "55". Eventually this will include thousands of colors but let's get the highest priorities first. : ---- I will try to setup a random from selectable list of pictures. Than the 70x70 will not seen in the randoms, and we can have more as one random without doublets. But, the pictures self can't be clickable to the article. Have added a frame with caption. OK? --HenryNe 08:37, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :The frame with caption is okay. Thank you.--Bejjinks 14:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hello Bejjinks, have setup a test page for random images with choices. Would such OK for main page randoms? If yes, then we need some codings in the Media self and add the 'randomcaption' in the title or footer, here are two examples: milk.jpg or in other way corn.jpg. :::I don't understand. Both links took me to edit pages and I don't know enough about coding to figure out what either would do. --Bejjinks 23:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, the difference is only viewable in the Edit. To have a title (or caption) in the random pictures, there I have added the text enclosed in 'randomcaption'. Only with such code, the captions can made for random pictures. Check it also out with "Cancel", because it is sligly different from your original. Milk has an extra Title and Cornsilk has added footer lines. Without that changes on the Image texts, Randoms with caption-link to article would not doable. And, thanks for the Talk:Suggestions, is very helpfully. --HenryNe 00:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I really don't understand. Just do what you think best. All that matters to me is that it be interesting pictures that attract visitors to explore further. --Bejjinks 00:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) What this wiki needs most I love how the Marvel Database handles templates and I wish to have something similar set up on Color Sorting. This is what I've come up with so far: * =Codes and Numbers= Please check out Hexidecimal Chart to see what codes are available to name. The hexadecimal code that matches this color is ** =Justification= This article will be judged by what is written as a justification and may be deleted or rewritten if the justification does not adhere to the Color Sorting Policies. *** =Confirmation by Picture= **** =References= ***** --Bejjinks 23:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) : I see. It's a template with names. Should doable. Fo this I need some more study the Mediawiki docs. --HenryNe 00:06, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you --Bejjinks 00:08, 29 August 2008 (UTC) : Hi Bejjinks, please check Template:Test Article and try to use it on a Sandbox or on a new article you like. The usage is importand, so other contributers would also use it. I have tested with Milk/test and Carrot/test. A "Bot" can later do some, by the while a human must fill all fields. The Table of Contens (TOC) I ahve disabled. The edit sections edit I leaved enable. Categories "lack" are codes, but I feel, it is not workable. Say, what you missing or what is wrong. Please Move the Template:Test Article to a short name, that you wand to use later in the Article. I would say for example Template:Article. --HenryNe 22:38, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Categories "Articles that lack ..." works now. --HenryNe 23:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::This works good. Should I wait to start using it? --Bejjinks 05:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC)--Bejjinks 05:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Don't wait. ;) I'm ready with. We can add more later, if would need more. Before use, please do two steps: :*Move or copy the Template into a name you like: "Template:Color Article", "Template:Color" or "Template:Article". A name without my Test. :*Inside the Template then change the old name for user helps from "Test Article" into new name, for example "Color Article", "Color" or "Article". Please don't protect the template, as long we have no vandalism here. --HenryNe 07:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC)